AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first
by Zephineange
Summary: But strictly speaking, sometimes, Erik came first as well. Because even if the author tried to put some order in their lives, in the end, they didn't live in a dictionary.
1. A - Accident

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone ! For the fourth year in a row, I've decided to write some kind of Advent calendar. However, this is the first year that I challenged myself not to write it in my native tongue, which is French, so I hope my English will not be too dreadful. ^^' Anyway, I'm offering you 25 drabbles, all related to an alphabet's letter (I didn't say it was original) and all centered on Charles' and Erik's relationship. The chapters will all be generally unrelated, and I will precise each time in which universe I set the characters in. I hope you will like it !

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and settings don't belong to me but to all the comics' writers, scenarists, directors, producers and fantastic people who contributed to create the wonderful X-Men universe. Many thanks to them.

 **Special thanks:** I'm deeply grateful for my wonderful betas, fidjet and Lysen5972, who helped me giving you some quality stuff (or at least I hope so) and supported me all along. Love you girls.

 **Universe:** For this first drabble, it is set after X-Men: First Class but in a world where Erik would have stayed with Charles to help him with the school.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **A - Accident**

"What happened?" Erik exclaimed, not even waiting for the front door to close behind him.

"Well," Hank began on a nervous tone, "I was just running some tests with the Professor in Cerebro and everything was going just fine, it was just routine tests, and then..."

"And then suddenly something went wrong and Charles ended up banging his head on the floor," Raven cut short, feeling her friend could go on like this forever.

"He what?" Erik deadpanned, his tone ice-cold.

"He banged his head on the floor and he was dizzy for a while but now he's fine !" the metamorph quickly added when she saw murder in Erik' eyes.

"Technically he _is_ suffering from a very mild concussion though," the young scientist specified, anxiously putting his glasses up on his nose. "And there is the slight problem of his shields but..."

"What do you mean?" Erik interrupted.

"Well it seems that he can't properly control his telepathy right now so he's kind of perceiving every mind in the mansion," Hank rapidly answered. "But I think he should be alright by tomorrow."

"By tomorrow? He won't be able to shield before tomorrow and you say he's _fine_?" the metal-bender flared up. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Then maybe you should go to him instead of harassing us!" Raven retorted, a little embarrassed by her previous statement.

Erik settled for a dark look directed toward them before quickly heading for the stairs. Once he arrived in front of the bedroom he shared with Charles, he didn't even take the time to knock, afraid of the state he would find his lover in. He quietly opened the door and swiftly closed it behind him, making sure he was near-silent.

There wasn't much light in the room. The curtains had been drawn and their thickness prevented most of the sunny afternoon's brightness from coming in. In spite of that, Erik could distinguish a form on the bed. Charles had visibly assumed a foetal position under the covers. He had placed a pillow above his head, in a gesture Erik recognised from the few nights of insomnia he had seen his lover endure. Pushing the wheelchair away from the telepath's side of the bed, he slowly sat down next to him.

Gently putting his hand on Charles' shoulder, he felt him slightly shudder as he removed the pillow from his head with care. The telepath looked at him, with unfocused eyes and took a little time before he croaked:

"Erik?"

"Yes Schatz," the metal-bender softly answered, pushing a lock of hair away from his lover's forehead.

"The voices," Charles whimpered. "I can't make them stop... Erik I try so _hard_. Why can't they just go away?"

He looked so painfully young that Erik felt his heart tighten. This was bad. He had never seen him in such a state, not even when he had the occasional headaches that impeded his ability to shield from other people thoughts. This was completely different. He remembered what Charles had told him about the appearance of his mutation, about how suddenly he had heard every single thought of all the people surrounding him, and how he had struggled to feel alone in his own head again. But at the time he had been a child and frightening as it had been, his mutation hadn't been as powerful as it was now. Especially considering the fact he hadn't been living in a house occupied by a hundred of children, loudly projecting their thoughts everywhere.

Erik didn't know what to do. Maybe he could take him on a ride somewhere they could be alone but it would take some time and besides, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to move someone who had a concussion. Especially someone who could potentially get inside your head and kill you by accident.

"Can I come in?" Charles suddenly asked, pulling Erik out of his reflexion.

"What?"

"Your mind, can I come in?" the telepath repeated, with a crooked smile.

"Of course," the metal-bender replied, "always."

He quickly discarded his shoes and got under the covers, gathering his lover in his arms. Charles put his hands on the other's temples and closed his eyes. And suddenly, he was _everywhere_. Erik gasped as he felt his lover filling every part of his thoughts, making it difficult to distinguish what belonged to him and what didn't.

"It has always been a quiet thing, your mind," the telepath whispered, probably without opening his mouth. "Even when you're mad it's clear, organised. But right now it's just warm. And comfy. I'd like to stay here forever."

In a very strange way, Erik could feel his lover somehow nesting in a part of his mind, curling around the thoughts he had kept secret during most of his life, the ones Charles had helped him rediscover when they had first met. It was where the best of him was hidden, in a place so secluded that even Emma Frost hadn't been able to detect it. Maybe it was the reason why Charles was now trying to hide there as well, because he had erected walls so high around those precious memories that they could now offer some kind of sanctuary.

Erik wasn't sure if any of that made sense, but the gentle mental humming he got in response told him that he might not have been far from the truth. At some point, Charles started to nuzzle his neck a little, which made him pull his lover even closer to his chest.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this, their thoughts so tightly intertwined that it would have been impossible to say where one began and the other finished, but he guessed that they must have fallen asleep for soon, too soon, he was awaken by the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

As he slowly came back to his senses, Erik was almost sad to note that his mind was entirely his own again. But when he opened his eyes, he was faced with a serene and smiling Charles, miles away from the hurt and miserable one he had seen the day before, which was a sight he liked much better. And when his lover started to send him gentle waves of affection, he found that things might not be so bad after all.

* * *

And here goes the first chapter ! I hope it was alright, that you liked it, that it didn't sound too weird and if you have something to say, whether it is a compliment or a critic, don't hesitate to leave a review !

Thank you for being here and see you tomorrow !


	2. B - Boy Band

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! For this second drabble, I highly suggest you to check the Shakira cover made by the a-cappella group Out of the Blue (you should easily find it on YouTube), that way you will have a precise idea of what I'm talking about. ;-)

Many thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for their help, and to another dear friend who made me discover Out of the Blue, I wouldn't have written this drabble without her...

 **Universe:** Today I'm setting the characters in the 2020s, in a world presumably without mutants so no tragic backstory here!

 **Rating:** T (only for sexual innuendo though)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **B – Boy Band**

"No way..." Alex said, incredulously looking at Raven.

"You don't believe me?" she replied with the tone she always used when someone was challenging her.

"You're pulling one on me," the blonde persisted. "There is no way in hell that the Professor could have done _that_."

"Well," she conceded, "I don't know about the _Professor_ , but I can assure you that my brother Charles definitely managed to get into a male singing and dancing group when he was studying at Oxford. I even got to be their camerawoman when they were filming clips."

"Are you telling me there are videos of this?" Alex exclaimed, half-ecstatic and half-amazed.

"Only a few featuring Charles but yes, there are. Everything's been put on YouTube to raise money for various charities," Raven explained doing a vague gesture with her hand.

"I can't believe I missed it when I stalked all of you on the internet!" he said almost to himself, missing the blasé look on Raven's face. "I have to check it right now! And I have to tell Sean. And Hank. And Erik. Do you think he might already know?"

To that Raven only shrugged and her friend quickly got up to get out of the kitchen where they had been basically gossiping for the past hour. As he was about to step through the door, Raven called :

"The cover of Shakira is the best one!"

"Got it!" he replied without even stopping.

o0o

Erik was about to turn his computer off when he remembered to check his mail box. He was expecting an important message from one of his client and didn't want to miss it. Though apparently, said client wasn't in a hurry for the only unopened message he found there came from Alex. Or rather havoc69summers, if the address was anything to go by. What was wrong with kids and pseudonyms these days?

Intrigued by the object of the mail – 'Erik you HAVE to see this' – he opened it, only to find a link to a YouTube video. Hoping it wasn't another supposedly cute, stupid or disgusting one, he clicked on it and braced himself.

According to the description, it was a musical clip made for charity by a group of male a-cappella singers from Oxford, and Erik watched distractedly as young men in uniforms started to make a fool of them...and oh God was it Charles in the middle? He paused the video to scrutinise the faces and only pressed play again when he had the confirmation that it was indeed his lover who was singing and swaying his hips on a Shakira song, surrounded by seemingly proper Oxford students.

Now a lot more interested than he was before, he watched intently as the boys on the screen somehow managed to pull off their choreography. But mostly, he kept his eyes fixed on Charles, whose hips were the most alluring of them all, looking straight into the camera as if he knew he was being watched and singing with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. But maybe Erik was a little biased on that account.

To top it off, the nude back of one of the students appeared at various moments during the video, exposing golden skin, lean muscles and a particular set of freckles that Erik recognised almost immediately. He was pretty certain he could recognise any part of his lover body in record time anyway.

He was halfway through his third re-watching when he felt a pair of familiar arms encircle his neck. He hadn't even heard his lover enter the room, he was most certainly going soft.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charles asked with mirth.

"Immensely," Erik replied without hesitation. "I never knew you had such hidden talents."

"Oh, but I am a man of many skills," the other chuckled.

"That you are..."

They fell silent, watching the end of the video, and when it was over, Erik closed the YouTube page and declared:

"You were good though," he said, standing up. "The singing's not bad and even the dancing part's pretty solid."

"Oh really?" Charles asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Erik merely acquiesced while taking his lover into his arms.

"In that case, darling, maybe I could show you to what extent exactly my hips don't lie..."

In lieu of an answer, Erik just grinned.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to leave a comment and see you tomorrow!


	3. C - Chess

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Good evening to all, I hope you're having a nice weekend! Before tonight's drabble, I'd just like to underline that I chose here to make Alex the older brother of Scott (like in the movies) even if I know that it's supposed to be the other way round. I always like making Alex older but more immature than his little brother... ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** I used indirectly some characters from Gene Roddenberry in that drabble, and I thank him very much for the wonderful universe he created, aka Star Trek.

Thanks also to my faithful betas, fidjet and Lysen5972!

 **Universe:** This drabble is set in the same universe than the first, Charles opened his school in the sixties and Erik stayed to help him.

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

 **C – Chess**

The children were all assembled in the TV room of the Xavier Mansion, watching the latest episode of Star Trek. With such discrepancies in age and movie tastes, it was generally difficult to find something that pleased everyone but somehow, this program was the exception. For everybody agreed to say that Mister Spock was as close to a mutant as it could be and that the fact that he still was such a popular character was a positive message for their own community. After all, Gene Roddenberry himself had declared in all of his interviews that he had conceived his universe as a tolerant one where everyone could be accepted for who he was and where all were equals, so this theory wasn't too far fetched.

On the screen, the crew of the Enterprise had once again triumphed over every obstacle and Jim Kirk, his trademark smirk on, had just asked his First Officer if he would like to join him for a game of chess later in his quarters. The proposition had been accepted with the usual politeness tinged with a perceptible warmth, just before the appearance of the ending credits.

Still a little dazed, the oldest ones in the room started to push the youngest children towards their beds for it was already past bedtime. Soon, only a few remained in the room, among them Raven who was reluctant to leave her boyfriend Hank's lap where she had been sitting for the past hour. Turning her attention towards the others, she asked almost as an afterthought:

"Am I the only one to think that, here, chess is a metaphor for sex?"

"Hell no," Alex replied almost automatically while his younger brother Scott, thirteen but already much more mature, lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"There always has been some kind of tension between Kirk and Spock, that's undeniable," Hank added, ever the scientist. "But to say that they're sleeping together? I'm not quite so sure."

"Oh come on," Alex exclaimed, "it's obvious. Even the director said that there is love between them, you won't make me believe it's only platonic."

"Why not?" Hank asked without really expecting an answer.

"I think everyone should be able to see what they want in their relationship," Sean said before yawning loudly.

"And I think this conversation has gone way to far," Scott mumbled under his breath.

A comfortable silence fell on the room for a few minutes, before they all managed to get up and go back to their respective bedrooms. They were climbing up the stairs when Raven felt the need to ask:

"By the way, do you know where Charles is ? He's like the hugest fan of Star Trek that ever existed, I'm quite surprised he didn't come to join us."

"Oh my God," Hank replied with a sigh, "I'm already regretting what I'm about to say but earlier I heard him ask Erik if he fancied a game of chess in his study."

In the relative silence which followed Hank's statement, Alex's guffaw echoed loudly as Raven wisely concluded :

"Yeah, that's what I said."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I like the idea that the students of the Institute could really have watched Star Trek and that this fact it could be part of the canon... Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and see you tomorrow !


	4. D - Dance

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for the corrections!

 **Universe:** This drabble is set during First Class, before Cuba.

 **Rating:** K+

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

 **D – Dance**

Raven yawned loudly as she exited the kitchen. It was almost two in the morning, but hunger had driven her out of her warm bed and straight into the cookie jar. Now that her appetite was sated and her rumbling stomach content, she may finally be able to sleep. She was about to climb up the stairs when she heard muffled sounds coming from the main living room. After a few seconds of hesitation, her curiosity finally got the best of her, and she directed her steps toward it, in order to see who was still awake at such hour on a weeknight.

Discretely, she peeped through the door which had been left slightly ajar and could not resist smiling at what she saw. Inside, dancing to the tune of an old phonograph, Charles and Erik were completely lost into each other. Cheeks flushed, the half smiling, half chuckling telepath had put his hands around the neck of the taller man and appeared to have a little trouble standing up. Considering the bottle of brandy standing almost empty on the coffee table next to the chessboard, it wasn't difficult to know why. Erik himself, though known for his restraint, had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes that seemed to suggest that he also had had his share of drinks.

His arms were loosely placed around Charles' waist and he was making them slowly sway in the room, in no particular direction and without once breaking eye contact with the other. Sometimes, they tripped over a carpet crease or just because they had come so close that their feet were bumping and they would then laugh before resuming their dancing as if nothing had happened. At some point, the song came to an end but it went unnoticed to both of them as Erik took one of Charles's hand in his own, intending to lead them in a waltz. Sort of.

The telepath burst out laughing as they both kept stumbling on each other and soon they stopped, resuming their previous gentle swaying. With a quiet and happy sigh, Charles closed his eyes and put his head on Erik's shoulder, lazily rubbing his nose in the crook of his neck. In turn, the latter put a brief kiss on his lover's hair and closed his eyes as well, humming quietly under his breath.

Meanwhile, Raven was burying herself under her covers with utmost delight, having left the couple many minutes ago. For she might be curious, but she never felt the need to spy on an intimate moment shared by two people in love.

* * *

I know this trope is as old as time but I couldn't resist... Thanks for reading me, have a nice evening and see you tomorrow!


	5. E - Enemy

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! I took a lot of fun writing this drabble so I really hope you will like it!

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for their amazing job!

 **Universe:** This is set in the original universe, where Charles is at the head of the X-Men and Magneto wants to take over the world, though he does not plan to kidnap Rogue in my version. ;-)

 **Rating:** T (for swearing)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **E – Enemy**

Logan was so unprepared to deal with all this shit. He had arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters only a fortnight ago, and he already wanted to go back to living in the woods. And living in the woods kind of sucked.

Because, aside from the fact that he was surrounded all the time by kids, who seemed to think he was the most exciting thing in the world after sweets, by teenagers, who casted him weary looks, and by adults who mostly pitied him – excepted Scott fucking Summers – he had to deal with way too much bullshit on a regular basis.

Like the fact that he had been there for barely two weeks, and that the Professor seemed to already trust him enough to give him a class to teach. And he seriously doubted that survival lessons were part of the normal curriculum for twelve years-old. Or the fact that there literally was the equivalent of a military base under a building inhabited by fucking toddlers, which didn't seem to bother any of the so-called responsible adults.

And this was nothing. What about the fact that the right-hand woman of their archenemy was the sister of the director of the school, and came by from time to time to say hello and have tea? What about the fact that said archenemy was now standing right in the middle of the hallway, without his helmet, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit and looking totally at ease? Why the hell didn't this raise any kind of reaction from anyone?

Claws out, Logan was ready to bounce when he was interrupted by the voice of the Professor, who sounded way too cheerful considering what was happening here, whatever it was.

"Erik, I wasn't expecting you this early," Charles Xavier himself said, with an amiable smile that made his eyes somehow sparkle.

"I had the choice between spending the rest of my afternoon with the bunch of idiots that surrounds me every day or anticipate on a presumably nice evening with an old friend, it didn't take me long to decide quite honestly," the other man answered with an exasperation so obviously faked that it made the telepath chuckled.

"I see... Then I suggest we go to my study, I trust Scott will be able to handle the few next hours without me," the Professor said while rolling himself next to 'Erik'.

"I think you could even retire on a tropical island and trust him with the school Charles," the metal-bender replied, stepping aside to let him take the lead.

"Probably, but I don't think I'm ready to retire just yet."

"Of course not, the very idea of this school without you is simply preposterous."

The telepath's laugh was the last thing Logan heard before the doors of the elevator closed on the two men, and he was left alone in the now empty entryway. And he was seriously confused. What the hell had just happened?

"You'd better get used to it," stated the most annoying voice in the world, "it's bound to happen quite regularly I'm afraid."

"Summers," Logan growled in the general direction of the other mutant. "What the fuck?"

"Let's just say that the Professor and Magneto have a kind of twisted friendship that implies to fight each other in public and play chess every other Sunday," Scott answered while shrugging his ridiculously cardigan covered shoulders.

"And you let him enter the school like that? He could decide to go crazy on the children and you don't give a shit?"

"He would never harm them," Cyclops replied, "the Professor wouldn't allow it."

"Because you think that would stop him?" Logan snorted. "Damn I knew you were pretty thick but to this extent, it's becoming pathologic."

"Believe what you want," Scott said, for once not rising to the bait, "but Magneto was already coming here regularly when I was a child and it seems to make the Professor happy so I don't see why we should interfere."

"I don't know, maybe because he and his minions tried to kill you over a hundred times and because he is a fucking psychopath?"

"Listen, I'm not asking you to understand," the other sighed, "just, try to keep your cool or ignore him when he's not wearing his helmet, this is kind of the equivalent of his white flag, okay?"

"Fuck no," Logan retorted. "But keep telling yourself that Summers."

"Whatever," Scott mumbled before disappearing around a corner, leaving the older man once again alone in the room.

Well fuck, Logan thought. This kept getting better and better. Now he had to refrain from killing the man who wanted all of them dead, just because the Professor needed a partner for chess. He really was _this_ close to send everyone to Hell and go back to the fucking woods.

This close.

* * *

And this was Logan for you! I really love writing this character... Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment, even if it's a small one, and see you tomorrow! :-)


	6. F - First Time

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! This chapter is more a one-shot than a drabble, but I really couldn't bring myself to shorten it, and I think you will be happy I didn't... ;-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972, who were very professional in the correction of this chapter, a fact I'm deeply grateful of.

 **Universe:** This is a non-powered AU, I picture Charles and Erik being approximately at the end of high-school.

 **Rating:** M, M and M.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **F – First Time**

"I think I'm ready," Charles said, almost in a whisper.

"Ready for what?" Erik asked, momentarily stopping in his task of mapping the entirety of Charles' neck with his mouth.

"To buy a helicopter," Charles deadpanned. "I'm ready to have sex with you, you idiot," he added when his first answer only got him a puzzled look.

"But we've already had sex," Erik replied, obviously not taking the hint.

"Seriously, how dense can you be?"

"Oh, you meant penetrative sex?"

"I can't believe you just said that. What is wrong with you tonight?" Charles exclaimed, putting a little distance between him and his boyfriend.

"Well, usually _you_ get all technical on me, I thought it was time for me to return the favour."

"I only do that when we study, I hope you're not really comparing our make out sessions to our biology homework."

"Of course not," Erik quietly chuckled. "I just like pulling one on you."

Charles lightly punched him on the arm with an offended noise, before giving up all pretences to be mad and snuggling closer to him. They started kissing again, as they had been doing for the past half-hour, Charles propped up on the pillows of his bed and Erik between his legs. Both were down to their jeans, having taken off their T-Shirts earlier on to be more comfortable in the heated bedroom.

"Do you really mean it though?" Erik asked a few minutes later, caressing Charles' stomach with his hand.

"Yeah, I truly do," Charles breathed, with a little smile.

The other smiled back before kissing him, a little more thoroughly than before. After a few moments, they started to shed the last of their clothing, naturally falling back into a familiar pattern. Having been dating for more than a year and intimate for almost as long, it definitely wasn't the first time that they were naked in the presence of the other. Once their boxers were out of the way, Erik grabbed both of their cocks into one of his hands and started pumping them together. In response, Charles arched his back and moaned, tightening his legs around Erik's hips to try to gain more leverage.

"Wait, Erik wait!" he suddenly panted, pushing his lover away a little. "I need to...you need to..."

"Oh yeah," Erik agreed, moving back. "I probably should...stop that. Maybe."

"Or not," Charles quickly added. "If you'd rather do that, I mean, we don't have to do anything more tonight we can just..."

"Stop rambling, it makes me nervous," the other interrupted. "You want it and I want it, I think we should at least try. You want to right?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Of course!" Charles answered with a lot more assurance than he felt.

"Okay," Erik concluded.

He had sat back on his heels and put his hands on his knees, unsure of what to do. His and Charles's erections had lessened a little by now and he was thinking more clearly.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked. "Should I take you? Or you me?"

"I don't know..." Charles hesitated. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Because you're polite?" his lover tried.

"This is absolutely ridiculous Charles," Erik groaned.

"It kind of is," the other approved. "Okay, let's say you do me first. And don't ask me why!" he finished when his boyfriend started to open his mouth.

"I wasn't going to ask why," said boyfriend mumbled under his breath. "But are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Charles assured. "Now, maybe we should start with the basics. Do you have condoms? And lube?"

"You should know, we're in _your_ bedroom," Erik replied with a smirk.

"Oh right," Charles said, looking almost surprised. "Then would you mind checking the third drawer of my nightstand please?"

"Why but of course dear," Erik answered with a serious tone.

He had noticed that his lover always switched to a very posh tone when he was nervous – this time was no exception – and he could never resist teasing him on that matter. He promptly retrieved what he needed from the drawer – which strangely also contained little plastic boxes and petri dishes – and settled once again between Charles' legs, who had brought his knees up a little. Taking one condom in his hand, he asked:

"Do you think I should put it on now? Or when you're...ready?"

"Considering the fact that we haven't done anything yet but that this is nevertheless taking forever, I reckon you should wait a little darling," Charles answered with a small smile.

"Right. Right... So, what should I do now?"

"Warm the lube?" Charles suggested.

"What?" Erik replied, dumbfounded.

"I read it in a magazine okay?" the other tried to justify himself. "I think it has something to do with preventing the muscles to contract further because of the coldness. Or something like that."

"Well, I think in any case it can't hurt," shrugged Erik while popping open the cap of the bottle.

He put a generous amount of lube on his fingers – better safe than sorry – and kept it there until he couldn't feel the difference of temperature anymore. Then, looking at his boyfriend to make sure it was okay, he slowly pressed his hand against his perineum and, ultimately, his hole. Charles, who had laid down to rest on the pillows, shivered at the contact.

"Still cold?" Erik asked.

"No it's fine," the other whispered. "You can go ahead."

While he continued to rubbed gently against the muscles to try and loosen them, Erik leaned over his boyfriend. With his other hand, he pushed a few strands of hair off his forehead and cupped his cheek. They smiled at each other and Charles rose a little to kiss him on the mouth. As they were kissing, Erik managed to push in to the first two knuckles of his index finger, eliciting a gasp from the other. Trying not to think about the exact location of said finger, he kept slowly pushing until it was totally inside of Charles.

Looking for signs of pain on his lover's face and finding none, he started moving his finger around a little, attempting to ease the way for another. After a few unsuccessful tries to insert another digit, Charles began to slightly squirm, which wasn't really helpful.

"Could you maybe," Erik said as calmly as possible, "I don't know, try to relax yourself?"

"To relax myself?" Charles immediately reacted. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one with a finger shoved up his ass!"

"Fair point," he sighed, taking his digit out. "Do you want to switch?"

"No! I mean, I don't know. Do you want to?" the other finally asked hesitantly.

"If you prefer it the other way I don't mind", Erik answered with a nonchalance he didn't feel in the slightest.

Charles took a few moments to consider the question but in the end, he just shook his head and said:

"No, somehow I think it would feel even weirder. Let's just try again and this time I'll try to relax."

"If you feel this is too much," Erik replied with a frown, "we don't have to do anything."

"I know but I really want to do it. Even if I didn't sound like it a minute ago."

"It's alright. After all, you _had_ something up your ass a minute ago..." Erik smirked.

Charles just chuckled and brought the other's head down to kiss him. As Erik leaned back to take more lube, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to force his muscles to loosen up. He felt his lover's hands on his body again, one massaging his butt cheek and the other delicately probing against his hole. This time, the forefinger entered much more easily, and Erik even managed to flex it a little inside. Opening his eyes, Charles found himself staring straight into his boyfriend's eyes, looking so focused it was almost funny.

He flashed him a smile that was immediately reciprocated, and Erik moved his free hand to the other's now mostly flaccid member, slowly pumping it. Charles let out a little moan and Erik profited from the distraction to put his middle finger alongside his index. His lover tensed a little but it didn't last long, as Erik kept passing his thumb over the head of his cock, making him moan again. Impulsively, Charles propped himself up and hooked his arms around the other's neck to kiss him senseless.

Then they got a little carried away, as Charles spread his legs more and pushed his palms against Erik's shoulder-blades to press him close. The latter started scissoring his fingers – hoping he was doing things right – and soon he was able to insert a third digit. To Erik, Charles still felt extremely tight but he could sense that it was less so than earlier, so he kept moving and flexing his fingers to ease the entrance. Below him, his boyfriend seemed a lot more confident than before, meeting the movements of his hands and trying to clench and unclench experimentally around the fingers inside him.

A few minutes later, they were both panting, Charles rock hard and Erik almost fully erect. Without a word, Charles grabbed a condom on the nightstand and carefully opened the package. Mesmerised, Erik saw him take his cock in his hand and quickly bring him to full hardness. He briefly closed his eyes and let out a curse at the skill of his lover. The effect this single man had on him... All too soon, Charles let go of him to roll down the condom on his shaft, before placing a quick peck on his lips and lying back on the pillows once more. Dishevelled, cheeks red, looking half expectant and half anxious, his beauty made Erik's heart skip a few beats and ache at the same time.

Pushing away these thoughts and taking his own cock in his hand, he placed it at the entrance of Charles' hole. Once more, he tried to read in his lover's eyes if he could, if this was okay, if he wasn't hurting him in any way. The complete trust that was reflected back to him only partially reassured him. Funny how, now of all times, they would both fall silent... Slowly, he started pushing inside, feeling the muscles loosening to try to accommodate his girth. A few moments later, he was surprised to see that his member had already almost entirely disappeared inside of the tight channel. It had gone a lot more smoothly than what he had imagined.

Pausing completely, he waited for Charles to tell him it was okay to move. His lover had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply. Erik feared he had been too fast, but then the blue eyes opened again, accompanied by a nod and a smile, and he allowed himself to relax. Drawing his lover closer to him, Charles embraced him and crossed his ankles above his lower back, undulating his pelvis a little, while uttering a single word : "Move."

Without further ado, Erik did just that, starting to thrust in and out at a slow pace. But keeping it proved hard, especially when Charles began clenching around him on purpose and meeting him halfway. While their rhythm quickened, he made sure to take his cock out almost entirely each time, before going back in as deep as possible. When one of his thrust made Charles literally yelp then loudly moan, he tried to reproduce the movement as accurately as possible but it was much more difficult to aim than it looked like, and he only managed to do so a couple of times, before one particularly vicious clenching of Charles' ass sent him over the edge too quickly for him to do anything about it.

Hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck, he came hard with an undignified groan, while the other proudly chuckled. The _bastard_. As soon as he was mostly recovered, Erik quickly descended on him and took his still hard member in his mouth, inwardly satisfied to hear Charles gasp in surprise. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to cum as well, spilling his seed in his throat with a whimper. Erik swallowed without thinking and rapidly discarded the condom next to the bed, before crawling back up to take Charles in his arms. After getting under the covers, they exchanged a few more kisses, happy just to bask in the afterglow and enjoy their closeness.

A little while later, Charles' head pillowed on his shoulder, Erik slightly sighed and remarked:

"Well, I really hope the saying 'practice makes perfect' proves true for us."

"It wasn't that bad," Charles tried to defend.

"Don't lie to me, you clearly weren't having the time of your life here."

Unable to truthfully contradict the statement, Charles didn't answer immediately. But after a few minutes of comfortable silence, he resumed :

"I definitely can see the potential though. And I might not have been totally over the moon but that didn't stop me from enjoying it. Besides, I think this whole penetration thing is mostly overrated anyway. I've read a lot about this and in more than 83% of the cases, some external stimulation has to be involved in order for the...

"Charles."

"Sorry."

But he didn't look sorry at all, Erik thought. On the contrary, his eyes were sparkling. They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly, unexpectedly, inexplicably, they burst out laughing. It lasted for a few minutes and when their laughter subsided, Charles snuggled even closer to Erik who tightened his arms around him.

"I love you, you know", Charles said, running his fingers on Erik cheek.

"And I love you," Erik answered, kissing the palm of Charles' hand.

"Then we don't need practice to make anything perfect," he whispered. "For me everything already is."

"Charles Francis Xavier, I officially declare you the mushiest man I know."

"And don't you love it."

"I most certainly do."

* * *

This was also the first time that I wrote a sex scene with so many details, so I hope it is believable. Don't hesitate to tell me whether you liked it or not and I'll see you tomorrow!


	7. G - Glasses

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Good evening everyone! Here is some sassy Charles, because I absolutely love it. ;-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for the corrections!

 **Universe:** This is set some time after Apocalypse, and Erik stayed to help Charles with the school. (Yes, I like it a lot when they stay together)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **G – Glasses**

It was happening again, Charles thought with a mild irritation.

Next to him, in their bed, half sitting, half reclining against the pillows, was Erik. Erik, who was currently trying to read the latest biography of Nelson Mandela. Trying being the operative word, since there was no way he could read anything with the amount of frowning that was involved.

"You should go see an ophthalmologist," Charles stated while turning a page of the thesis he was consulting.

"I'm fine," replied Erik, grumpily.

"I don't even need to be in your head to know that the only thing you must be seeing right now are blurred lines darling," the telepath casually continued.

"I said I'm fine!" insisted the other a little more forcefully.

"And, of course, you do realise that acting so stubbornly, when you're older than five, yet alone fifty years old, is of the utmost ridicule?"

"Damnit Charles," Erik swore. "If you have something to say just say it, don't patronise me like I'm one of your students!"

"If you were one of my students," the telepath answered, "I would have sent you to the doctor a year ago, when you started to struggle to read anything that wasn't directly under a spotlight."

Probably short of a seemingly smart retort, his lover didn't reply and just kept on pretending to read.

"Erik," Charles slowly started, putting the thesis on his nightstand, "there is nothing wrong with having to wear reading glasses... And if it's an ego thing, just think you won't even be the first of us to have to, I've had mine since I was twenty."

To that the metal-bender just smiled. He was quite aware of the fact, for even two decades later he could still remember the night he had discovered his lover had to wear glasses. Oh yes, he could remember it quite _vividly_.

"I know it was bound to happen anyway," he sighed, finally closing the book he hadn't been able to read for the past half hour. "It's just... Until now, my body and my abilities have been the only things I could always trust, no matter what. To know that the first is failing me is difficult, to say the least."

"If you still can only trust your body today, I clearly haven't been doing my job right," Charles said with a small smile.

"You know what I mean..."

"I do," the telepath said, taking his lover's hand in his, "and I understand. But trying to deny the fact you need glasses is not going to give you your perfect eyesight back, on the contrary."

"I know," Erik repeated, "but, by now, you should have realised that you would be the reasonable one in this relationship and I the stubborn one."

"It certainly didn't escape my notice," Charles replied before leaning over to give him a quick but soft kiss. "I will come with you to the appointment if you want."

"That may be preferable," the metal-bender quietly said, "I'm not sure I would be able to decipher the directions on my own."

Charles quietly chuckled as they both settled for the night, the telepath huddling in the arms of his lover.

"Actually," he started almost as an afterthought, "you might be luckier than you think."

"Oh really?" Erik asked as he used his ability to turn off the lights.

"Uh huh," Charles acquiesced. "If you get metal-framed glasses which, somehow, I think you will most certainly do, you will never have to worry about the place where you leave them."

"I can definitely see the appeal of that," the other mockingly agreed.

"You should, it will help you when you start to have memory problems," Charles impishly concluded.

* * *

Thanks for reading, glasses-wearing people rule and see you tomorrow!


	8. H - Handicap

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** This drabble is a little special since I'm writing about something that can be very touchy, namely, handicap. I hope I didn't say anything too inaccurate or that I don't offend anyone in this chapter. :-)

Many thanks to fidjet, who helped me with the ending I wasn't really satisfied of, and to Lysen5972, who efficiently proofread me at light speed.

 **Universe:** This is loosely set in the canon universe, if we consider that Erik stayed after Apocalypse and the rebuilding of the Mansion.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **H – Handicap**

The alarm clock went off precisely at six thirty, with an annoying screeching noise. Almost instantly, it became silent again, restoring for a moment the quietness of the room.

"You have to stop doing that you know," Charles started with a sleepy voice.

"And you have to stop setting this thing at such an unholy hour every morning," Erik grumpily replied.

"I remember a time when you didn't need an alarm clock to go and run ten kilometres before sunrise," the telepath said with an amused tone, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Give a man a rest will you? It was thirty years ago."

"If you say so," Charles chuckled. "Anyway, we can't all get up at seven forty-five, jump in and out of the shower then into a pair of pants and a turtleneck, grab a coffee, some toast and be ready by eight, so I'm keeping my alarm clock, thank you very much," he concluded, bringing his wheelchair closer to the bed.

"Then don't blame me for using my powers to turn the damn thing off", Erik retorted, his tone slightly drowsy.

The telepath smiled but did not answer, choosing to wheel himself into the bathroom instead. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and started the fastidious process of getting out of his pyjamas to take a shower. Everything took so much longer since he had gotten paralysed all those years ago. Luckily, he had never been much of a sleeper, and getting up early to ensure that he wouldn't miss his first class of the morning was not that much of a bother. At least not for him. Because apparently, his lover had decided to catch up on all the hours of sleep he had missed during the years he was on the run, and even if he did not really oversleep per say, he was definitely not keen on getting up. Which, Charles thought with amusement as he transferred himself from his wheelchair to the shower stool, was quite funny considering how strict he was on so many other matters.

Almost on auto-pilot, the telepath turned on the water and the temperature up until it was scalding hot. That way, sometimes, he could almost imagine the feeling of water on his legs. It was certainly an illusion but still, it was something. By the time he got to the tricky part of washing himself without missing a spot, the entire bathroom was filled with steam and Charles could barely see two metres in front of him. A few minutes later, he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel as he headed for the door. He opened it slightly to get rid of the steam, before wheeling himself to the lowest of the two washbasins, that Erik had designed specially to make it more practical for him. Just as he had helped in the rebuilding of the entire manor after Apocalypse, in order to perfectly fit his needs.

Charles had never been so smitten with Erik than during those days.

But one of the things he loved most about Erik was that he, paradoxically, did not care about his handicap. At all. He didn't pity him, he didn't think that he was less of a man because of it and he didn't think he was particularly brave to be able to live with it everyday. Of course, he had felt genuinely sorry to have caused it, but when Charles had gotten over it and forgiven him, he had not brought up the subject again. Not once in twenty years. Which was kind of refreshing, even if to be completely honest, he had to admit that people who did double take on him and his wheelchair were a lot less numerous nowadays than a few years before.

When the telepath went back in the bedroom to get dressed, it was already a little past seven, but telling by the slight snoring Charles could hear coming from under the blankets, Erik had gone back to sleep. If he remembered correctly, his lover only had a class to teach at ten, so letting him sleep a little more was probably a smart move since he did not want to face his grumpiness all day. And even though he was currently going through the ordeal of putting on his underpants and compression stockings, Charles could not resist a fond smile from forming on his face.

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to tell me if something bothered you in this chapter... Have a nice evening and see you tomorrow!


	9. I - Irresponsible

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Just a quick note to tell you that this drabble is a sort of continuation of the fifth one, Enemy. Hope you'll like it! ;-)

Thanks to fidjet (this chapter would probably never have existed without her) and to Lysen5972 for her great corrections.

 **Universe:** Same than chapter 5, it's basically the universe of the first movie but Erik didn't hurt Rogue.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **I – Irresponsible**

Charles was halfway through his newspaper when someone knocked on his office's door. Out of habit, he mentally checked who it was before asking his visitor in. Carefully folding his reading material, he put a smile on his face and said:

"Logan, what a pleasure. Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?" he asked as the other took place in one of the armchairs opposite his desk.

"What the hell was Magneto doing here the other day?" Logan bluntly retorted.

"Ah, that. I imagine you want some explanations?"

"Some clarification would be nice, yes" Logan grunted.

"Well," the Professor slowly started, slightly reclining in his wheelchair, "Erik and I met a long time ago, in quite peculiar circumstances I might say, and I'll spare you the details. It appeared quickly that our views on mutants and more generally on politics couldn't be more opposed and yet, we also quickly became very good friends. Which we still are, hence his regular visits."

"That's it?" Logan asked a few seconds later, just to be sure the Professor had finished.

"I really don't see what I could add," Xavier mused.

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me why you, and all of your precious X-Men for that matter, let a dangerous psychopath enter the school perimeter without so much as a fucking blink?" Logan said, sarcasm imprinting his voice. "Am I seriously the only one bothered by that?" he added, this time failing to keep a calm tone.

"Erik has known most of the inhabitant of this mansion for a great number of years. In a way, he even helped build this facility. He would never hurt anyone here," the Professor answered with his best professorial voice, the one that made Wolverine want to produce a screeching noise with his claws.

"Funny," he snorted instead, "I can remember him quite clearly ordering his minions to kill us all. _Multiple_ times."

"He knows how to extract iron from blood which is, I have heard, quite lethal", the telepath gently replied with a little smile. "If he really wanted to kill any of us, which I'm sure he doesn't, he wouldn't need the help of any of his...minions. Not to mention the fact that I would of course never let him do anything of the sort."

"I might be wrong but isn't the reason why he's always wearing this damn helmet to stop you from doing just that?" Logan asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"True," the Professor conceded, "but I'm sure it didn't escape your notice that he actually is the only one wearing such a device," he calmly concluded, looking straight into the eyes of his interlocutor.

Something slightly changed in the atmosphere of the room. Suddenly, Logan remembered that he wasn't only sitting in front of the nice disabled old headmaster of a private school, he was sitting in front of one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. If he so chose, Charles Xavier could erase the memory of the entire school, kill on the spot half of the state, start a Civil War, all without even having to use Cerebro.

"Is that all Logan?" the telepath asked, pulling the other out of his reflection. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yeah," Wolverine quickly replied, pulling himself together, "if you could please stick to chess and refrain from forming a bridge club with Mystique and fucking Sabretooth, I'd be eternally grateful."

"No need to worry on that account my friend," the Professor smiled as Logan got up to take his leave, "Raven has always preferred board games anyway."

And as the door closed behind him, Logan found himself without words in the corridor. A few minutes later, he let out a throaty laugh. In the end, the old man did not even need any telepathy to make people believe whatever he wanted. As scary as it was, maybe Logan did not need to worry so much about the way this school was run after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading, have a nice evening and see you tomorrow!


	10. J -Jealousy

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** This drabble isn't at all what I intended it to be when I started writing, but I'm quite fond of it anyway and I hope you will like it. :-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for their precious comments.

 **Universe:** This is set in a world where Erik stayed with Charles after Cuba, when they are still quite young.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **J – Jealousy**

It was happening again, Erik thought before taking another sip of his beer.

Today had been an important day for Charles, and for the Institute in general. He had been chosen to give an important talk about mutants at the end of a whole week dedicated to the matter at the United Nations. This was the consecration of his life and he had been absolutely brilliant. Erik wasn't naïve enough to think that a two hours conference could change the way things were, but over the years, he had come to learn that if one man could make things better, it definitely was Charles Xavier.

Even if, said Xavier was currently surrounded by a hoard of women who all seemed fascinated by what he was saying. Why did they think it would be a good idea to celebrate the occasion in a bar? Erik positively hated crowds. And people who were turning around his lover like vultures. And people in general.

"Don't look so gloom," started an amused voice next to him. "More often than not, he really can't help it."

Erik just cast a dubious look toward Raven, who had just sat down on the stool next to him, before looking back at his lover again. His lover who was seemingly attracting women like a magnet would attract iron filings.

"What amazes me is that he always manages to get the hottest girls with the same lame, genetic pickup lines," Raven continued, faked awe in her voice.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Erik asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you didn't fall for that", she answered with a small laugh. "Which makes me think, what did you fall for exactly? All things considered," she added quickly when she saw that the metal-bender was deeply contemplating the question, "don't tell me. I'm not sure I want to know."

Erik shrugged and didn't reply, while Raven called the bartender over and ordered a gimlet. They spent a few minutes in silence, nursing their drinks, their eyes never leaving the oblivious telepath who almost seemed to glow in the poorly lit room. Once upon a time, Raven had been like Erik, consumed with jealousy every time someone approached her adoptive brother a little too closely. Now she had gotten over it, even if she still wondered, sometimes, about what could have happened, in another world... So, she understood Erik. But she also had learned to understand Charles.

"He doesn't mean anything by it you know," she quietly said.

"What?" Erik snorted. "You mean he's not flirting on purpose?"

"Oh, he's flirting alright," Raven conceded, "but he doesn't see anything behind it. At all. It's kind of weird sometimes. I remember that one night he came back to our flat surprised that a woman had actually offered to sleep with him. It was a few years ago, but I still remember his face. He looked like the offer had been the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard."

"Surely he can't be _that_ oblivious?" Erik asked, thinking that the contrary wouldn't actually really surprise him.

"He's not exactly oblivious. It's just..." she paused for a second. "Despite what he might have said to some of his friends, he's always been more of the quiet type. Even when he actually got wasted three times a week. I think it might be due to his mutation. Sometimes he wants to reject the world around him and be alone in his own head but, for the most part, he feels an attraction toward all sort of minds. Like a moth to a flame, he can't help it, he has to make contact, somehow, to learn more about everyone. And also, I think most of the time he just wants to please people," Raven added the last phrase as an afterthought, she had not planed to enter into a deep conversation about her brother's psyche, especially in a bar of all places.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, unaware of his interlocutor's sudden uneasiness.

"I know Charles doesn't like to talk about his childhood much," she started after a little hesitation, "but when he was little, he had to cope with all sort of things to try and fit into what he called 'family'. And I think that even now, trying to make other people happy with him is a sort of default setting. He has gotten very good at being charming, as you might have noticed," she concluded with a small smile.

After that, she fell into silence once again and Erik did not push her further. He knew that she had wanted to reassure him, but he also got the feeling that she told him much more than what she had intended. Her silence clearly meant that if he wanted to know more, he would have to talk directly with the one involved. But tonight probably wasn't a good time, he didn't want to ruin the evening for Charles, just to quench his misplaced curiosity.

For they both had demons they would need to overcome. Erik would have to learn to control his newly-born jealousy and Charles would have to understand that pleasing everyone was impossible but for now all of that didn't really matter. It would take time, but they would get there.

At this moment, Charles lifted his head and his eyes met Erik's. And the radiant smile the telepath sent his way made every future obstacle very much worth it.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	11. K - Kryptonite

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note:** Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice week-end and that you're ready to start the week! :-)

Thanks to fidjet, who bore with me and my nerdy reference, and to Lysen5972, the grammatical-mistakes-slayer.

 **Universe:** This is set after First Class, Magneto formed the Brotherhood but hasn't been implied in the death of Kennedy so he's free to roam the earth. ;-)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **K – Kryptonite**

"This plan is doomed to fail," stated a relentless Magneto.

"It could work," Azazel insisted, "if Xavier were out of the way."

"You know Emma's not powerful enough to stop him from doing anything," the metal-bender sighed.

"Oh, but he wasn't thinking about me sugar," the telepath replied with a smile, casting a meaningful glance at her interlocutor's helmet.

Erik remained silent. Even if he would have liked to avoid the subject, he had known it would come down to that, when they had started discussing the plan for their next move hours ago. They wanted to act during the conference about mutants rights that would soon take place, but they had learned that the X-Men and more specifically their leader would be there. Which greatly complicated the situation since hiding anything from said leader proved to be rather difficult.

Fortunately for him, Erik thought, Mystique didn't wait long to give her opinion on the matter.

"We can't target the Professor," she said matter-of-factly, slightly rocking on her chair.

"Why, because we shouldn't lay a hand on your _family_?" Azazel snorted.

"No," she replied with a bored tone, " because he actually is one of the most prominent figure of the mutant cause and because he is extremely popular. Attacking him would certainly make us loose some of the support we have amongst the mutant community, and we definitely can't have that."

"Mystique is right," Magneto added before Azazel had a chance to retort. "Charles Xavier shall not be harmed, at least not on such a public occasion. We have to find another plan."

The other Brotherhood's members didn't press the subject, but Erik didn't miss the look Azazel and Emma exchanged. Clearly, they didn't believe for a second that their reputation was the only thing stopping their leader from striking Charles. And the metal-bender had to admit they weren't exactly wrong.

Later, when they had decided to call it a night and continue tomorrow, Erik stayed behind a little. So did Raven.

"You know," she said calmly, "I won't always help you protect him like that. The others are already starting to wonder why you always get cold feet every time Charles enters the picture."

"As if you'd like to see him hurt either," Erik replied, not denying what she had just implied.

"Without going to the point of hurting him, I wouldn't mind getting him out of the way," Mystique answered. "You could just have quickly locked him up somewhere and freed him once we were done. Hell, I'm pretty sure it would even have been enough to just set up a diversion involving you two, brandy and a chessboard."

"That would have meant betraying his trust," Magneto firmly said. "I can't do that to him."

"Then we'll always be at a disadvantage," the blue mutant deeply sighed. "We'll have to be careful and never let the enemy knows that Charles is your kryptonite."

"It is no secret to them Mystique," Erik concluded, a little smile tugging despite him at the corner of his lips. "In more ways than one, he has always been what makes me human."

* * *

Sorry for the Superman reference, I couldn't resist... Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	12. L - Loss

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** This drabble is a little sad, and I'm sorry to post it on a Monday, but I hope you'll like it anyway. :-)

Thanks to fidjet, to whom you owe a rather good chapter instead of the thing I'd written first, and to Lysen5972.

 **Universe:** This is set after Apocalypse, Erik has decided to come live with Charles at the Mansion.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **L – Loss**

The sound that woke up Charles in the middle of the night was not unusual per say, but considering the person from whom it came from, it certainly was.

Erik was crying.

More accurately, he was discretely sobbing into his pillow, probably trying to hide it from his lover who, mainly because of his telepathy, had always been a light sleeper. Unsure of how to proceed, Charles refrained from asking if he was alright, because he was so obviously _not_ that it would have been utterly tactless, not to mention useless, to do so.

It only took a few moments for Erik to realize that he wasn't the only one awake anymore and before the telepath had any chance to say something, he mumbled an apology and, without facing the other one, got up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Left alone on the bed, Charles deeply sighed and slowly pushed himself up. This reaction was so typically Erik. The telepath knew perfectly that if he were to go back to sleep right now, his lover would pretend in the morning that nothing had ever happened and never mention the incident again. Which was precisely the reason why Charles didn't go back to sleep but chose to pull his wheelchair next to the bed instead.

A few minutes later, he knocked quietly on the bathroom door. He didn't hear any verbal answer but he felt Erik's mind, until then completely closed, slightly open up to him at the same time as the door, whose handle had been turned by the other mutant's powers.

Inside of the room, the metal-bender had put his hands on the washbasin and was heavily leaning on it. He had obviously put some water on his face, drops were still running down his chin, and was now intently staring at an open locket floating in front of his eyes. Inside, the pictures of a beautiful woman and of a young dimpled girl were smiling up at him. Suddenly, Charles understood. He cursed himself mentally for not having done so earlier.

"Five years," Erik said without looking at Charles, voice neutral. "It's been five years to the day and still..." He stopped, struggling for words. "And I still expect to stumble upon my wife in a corridor or to find my daughter playing in the park, to see them come to me, talk with me. And then, I realize they can't, and it _hurts_."

"Erik..." Charles tried, wheeling himself closer to his lover.

"It hurts, and it's not fair," Erik continued while abruptly closing the medallion and tightening his fist around it. "They didn't deserve this fate, and not a single day passes without me blaming myself for what happened. But mostly, it's not fair to you," he said turning toward the telepath, "because you don't deserve a man that can't leave his past behind him, and doesn't entirely belong to you."

"I've never wanted you to belong to me," Charles hesitantly began, frowning, "and if I did, or said, something to make you think that, then I'm..."

"No!" Erik interrupted. "No, of course you didn't. But you're here, and they're not, and most of the time it is enough. But it shouldn't just be enough and it shouldn't be only most of the time," he concluded, his tone bitter.

"Who's blaming you for missing them?" asked the telepath. "Certainly not me. I know I'm not them, I never will be and that's fine. Our relationship was complicated from the start, they brought you the peace I've always wanted for you, but never could give you, and I'm glad for that. Why, because you chose to come back to me a few years ago, would you have to forsake this part of your life, especially one so beautiful? I could never ask that of you..." Charles said, wrapping his fingers around the hand that was still tensely holding the locket.

"You've always been the better man out of us Charles," the metal-bender finally murmured with a gleam in his eyes he only had when he was looking at his lover. "I'm just a stubborn old fool."

"And you better remember it next time you try to hide your manly tears inside of the bathroom like a heartbroken teenage girl," Charles concluded, satisfied with the little smile he saw tugging at the corner of the other's lips.

It was not over, not at all, the telepath thought as they were slowly regaining their bed, and the days ahead would certainly be difficult. The mending of Erik's heart would take time and would probably never be seamless, but they had gone through so much that it could only get better.

Because if there was something that he was certain of, it was the fact that whenever Erik would need him, he would be there to support him, as he always should have been.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	13. M - Musings

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note:** This is just a cute and absurd drabble. Hope you'll like it. :-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for their efficient job!

 **Universe:** This is loosely set in a post-Cuba universe, where Charles and Erik have parted ways but still see each other regularly because love conquers all. ;-)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **M – Musings**

"They don't realise how lucky they are," Erik said as he was lying on the bed, holding his lover in his arms.

"Who?" Charles whispered, eyes closed and half asleep.

"Everyone."

"I think you're gonna have to clarify a little, darling," the telepath slightly chuckled.

"I mean, look at our mutations," the metal-bender explained, "we could have caused so much more trouble than we do now."

"If I may," Charles began, opening amused eyes, "you do try every other month to take over the world in order to impose mutant domination. But that might not be real trouble though, I'll have to check."

"Maybe," Erik replied, "but you're always there to stop me. Imagine what could happen if we worked together, as partners in crime. We would be unstoppable," he sighed dreamily.

"Is this the post-coital bliss talking?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably but please, humour me."

"Alright," the telepath agreed with a smile. "What would you have us do then?"

"We could be the best burglars in the history of the world," Erik stated, excitement in his voice. "With my mutation, no vault could resist us and with yours nobody would even see us come and go."

"And what would we steal?" Charles inquired, turning around to properly face his lover.

"Anything we want," the metal-bender answered, his eyes gleaming. "Money, jewellery, art... Nothing would resist us, we'd be like shadows in the night."

"But we'd need to leave something behind so they'd know it was us though," Charles added, starting to get carried away as well.

"Of course, we'd need a proper signature," Erik said, vigorously nodding. "We wouldn't want them to give all of the credit to someone else."

"Unless we want to frame another person obviously," the telepath observed. "I think we could also be very good at framing people we don't like."

"Sure, it kind of goes hand in hand," the other approved.

"Because after all, if we want to be famous outlaws we might as well do things whole-heartedly don't you think?"

"I think that despite the moral high-ground you give yourself, you're enjoying this a lot Mister Xavier," Erik smiled.

"Well," Charles conceded, "I spend a lot of my nights with a world-known criminal. It must have left some traces..."

"Indeed," the metal-bender concluded before kissing his smirking lover.

They kept at it for a few minutes before settling again in their initial position, Erik lying on his back and Charles resting his head against his heart.

"Anyway," the older man sighed, "these are just dreams, how could you ever fit international burglary between your biology classes and your headmaster's tasks?"

"With much difficulty I'm afraid," the telepath answered. "Though I'm free in three weeks time so if you don't have any plans, I might be persuaded into burgling something."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Erik breathed, not even trying to hide what he felt.

"You did but you can keep saying it," Charles replied with a smile, closing his eyes once more. "You have to make up for all the times I had to steal these words away from you."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it (or not) and see you tomorrow!


	14. N - Narrow

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** This drabble is deeply related to tomorrow's one so don't be surprised if the ending appears a little weird. ;-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972.

 **Universe:** This is a School-AU.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **N – Narrow**

During all of his childhood and for a lot of people, Erik Lenhsherr's life had appeared quite simple.

He was born in a little town in Germany, which he had never really left growing up except for the occasional and mandatory school trips in Berlin. His world had been limited to his home, his school, the park and the library, and his entourage to the little family he formed with his mother and father, his small circle of friends that hadn't really changed from kindergarten to middle school and a few adults he saw on a regular basis such as his teachers, the grocer and the librarian.

His choices were limited as well and the path he would be steered to take seemed already set before him. Eventually, he would end up doing the same kind of job that his father did, and according to probabilities, it was very likely that he had already met, at ten, the girl he would end up marrying. All in all, a very simple life indeed.

But if Erik had any say about it, this would never ever happen. For he had perceived quite early on that he wasn't really meant for the life everybody wanted him to have. A clever but not especially brilliant student, he nevertheless spent more time than all of his classmates in the library, trying to discover more about the world and whatever sparked his interest at the moment.

But despite his tendency to avoid parties and bonding events, Erik did not really feel constricted by the place he lived in until the day he discovered his mutation. After having accidentally awaken it, by stopping a knife from falling on his mother's foot, he quickly got the general hang of it and started using it more and more often, to the utter surprise and sometimes wariness of his classmates. Towards the end of middle school, he had officially been categorised as a weirdo by the vast majority of them, which didn't bother him in the slightest. He just isolated himself further, feeling more and more that he was trapped in a world too small for him.

So when his father had miraculously gotten a job offer in America and decided to accept it, Erik had hoped that a lot of things would change, and that he would finally be able to find somewhere to belong in the big, exciting New World. Hence, he did not consider a burden neither to leave almost everything he knew behind, nor to have to learn a new language – he beside realised that it was a thing he was quite good at – or to have to start again from scratch.

And in a way, he had been right. Everything was bigger there. He went to a school that was thrice the size of his previous one, he could walk for hours without never getting out of the city, and he was pretty sure, it was not possible to know all of the inhabitants of his apartment building. Yet, in more ways that one, people in America were very similar to the people he had known in Germany, which was not really a compliment.

There, as it had been in his hometown, his classmates were disturbed by the fact that he was a mutant, frightened by what they didn't know. And so, Erik was very disappointed, for he had hoped to meet a lot of curious students like him, but was only faced with narrow-minded ones, who didn't want to have anything to do with a freak who could barely speak their language.

In the end, he had accepted that isolation would forever be his fate when one day, his world suddenly turned upside down. And this wonderful change came bearing the name of Charles Xavier.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! (I should stop saying that because apparently nobody cares but I can't help it...)


	15. O - Open

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note:** Hi everyone! This drabble follows the one of yesterday, but can also be taken as a separate one. This is also the first drabble that will not have been grammatically proof-read, since my beta has been a little busy recently, so I hope it will not have too many mistakes. Feel free to tell me if it does!

Thanks to fidjet for her continuous support.

EDIT: According to the recommandations of Lysen5972, I finally did some corrections. Thanks to her!

 **Universe:** Same as yesterday, it's a School-AU. :-)

 **Rating:** K+ (sex implied)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **O – Open**

On his first day of high school, Erik met Charles Xavier. It would have been quite difficult not to, considering that the guy practically assaulted him during lunch break.

"Hi Erik!" he began with an almost palpable enthusiasm, "I'm Charles, we're in the same class. I'm so happy to meet another fellow mutant! What can you do?" he asked, a giant smile on his face.

"Another?" was the only thing Erik managed to reply.

"Well yes," Charles answered, getting even more excited if that was possible, "there is my sister Raven, who has the most fantastic mutation _ever_ , then there is my friend from middle school, Hank, the Summers brothers that you'll probably see around, the soccer coach, Mr. Howlett, and quite a few others. I'll point them to you if you want. Did you never encounter another mutant back in Germany?"

"How do you know I'm from Germany?" Erik enquired, frowning.

"Your accent's still quite potent," the other said with a smile. "Also, you were insulting the sluggishness of the queue in quite vivid German terms earlier."

"Insulting? But I didn't..."

"Oh, you didn't say it out loud!" Charles interrupted. "But you were thinking quite loudly. Did I forget to mention that I'm a telepath?"

This, as Erik would quickly learn, was how Charles typically acted. And after that fateful meeting, he would never leave his side again. Erik went from being alone most of the time, to being most of the time accompanied by a brilliant, chatty and slightly insane telepath. Funnily enough, they got along pretty well, which was weird considering how different they were. While Charles loved talking, was very social and at the same time a true scholar, Erik was more of the quiet type, a lone wolf with very practical interests. But maybe those differences were precisely the reason why their friendship grew strong so fast, and the reason why Erik liked Charles so much.

That and the fact that the telepath was the nicest person he had ever met. He could basically accept everything, was always curious to know more about anyone, whether it was a mutant with very interesting abilities or a human who was passionate about their collection of stamps. He was never judgemental, never prejudiced but always welcoming and fair in his appreciation of people. Because of this apparent naivety and because he looked so genuine, Erik thought for a while that he could read Charles like an open book. However, he soon realised that this might have been a little presumptuous, for the telepath knew perfectly well how to keep his mind open without having to open his mind.

Though over the years, as they grew closer and closer still, Erik saw him opening up more and more, little by little. And then one day, as they were resting in each other arms after having shared the most intimate moments of all, Erik realised that Charles was laid totally bare in front of his eyes. Just as he himself laid totally bare in front of the piercing blue gaze.

And he found he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought in a comment, and see you tomorrow!


	16. P - Passport

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Like yesterday, please forgive any mistake you'll see, I haven't been proofread...

Thanks to fidjet, who had the kindness to find this chapter cute. ;-)

EDIT: I also did some corrections on that one.

 **Universe:** This is a Modern-AU without powers.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **P – Passport**

Charles was excited. Some might say that this was his default setting, but on this particular day, he had to admit that they weren't exactly wrong. Erik and he were taking a plane to go to a conference in San Francisco, and it was the first time since his marriage that he would have the chance to produce his new passport. He simply could not wait to show it off. He was at the moment waiting to have it checked and, despite the arm Erik had put around his waist, he was practically jumping on the spot.

"You do realise," his lover said with an amused tone, "that you already showed it thrice to everyone we know?"

"That was different", Charles replied with a vague gesture of the hand, "it doesn't count when people know about us anyway."

"And what about the fact you used it as your cover pic on Facebook?" Erik asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Still," the younger man insisted, "it's not the same. I can't properly see people's reactions through Facebook."

"The guy at the counter probably won't care."

"Will you stop ruining this for me?" Charles retorted, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. "Oh, it's our turn!" he suddenly exclaimed, now fully excited again. "Go first, go first!" he added, pushing the other forward.

Shaking his head at his husband's antics, Erik swiftly walked up to the available counter and handed his passport to the security guy. Contrary to Charles, he still had his old one, but he frankly doubted it would have made a difference had it been a brand new one. After a quick look at his face, the checker gave him the document back, and he advanced a little in order to wait for Charles to go through the process as well. He couldn't repress a small smile when he saw the ecstatic expression on his husband's face as he, in turn, handed over his passport.

From afar, he saw the security guy examine the document before saying something to Charles. The latter gave him a bright smile before extending his left hand to get the passport back, displaying his wedding ring in the process. After a few more words, Charles grabbed his suitcase and quickly walked towards Erik.

"I will have you know," Charles stated smugly when he reached him, "that not only did he notice my brand new name but that he also told me that I appeared to have made quite the catch with you. And he congratulated me," he concluded with a very pleased smile.

"Is that so?" Erik retorted, getting closer to the other man. "In that case, Mr. Xavier-Lehnsherr, you won't mind continuing our journey toward customs?"

As he had expected, Charles didn't answer. Instead, he blushed a little, like he always did when someone said or referred to the surname he had sported for a little over than a month. Something that Erik appreciated more than he was willing to admit. And since he didn't know how long it would last, he was firmly determined to enjoy each and every occasion to the fullest.

Even if it included seeing Charles excitedly exhibit his passport to everyone they could possibly encounter.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	17. Q - Quickie

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your week-end... To celebrate this glorious Saturday, one of my favorite X-Men characters is going to make a cameo in this drabble. And I'm sure you have an idea who they might be. ;-)

Thanks to fidjet and to Lysen5972, who managed to correct this chapter super fast tonight.

 **Universe:** This is a University-AU, without powers, because I spent the term in a student accommodation and that I really really loved it.

 **Rating:** T

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Q – Quickie**

Erik was pissed. It was the third time in a week that he went to the reception desk of his student accommodation, because the complete and utter morons that worked there couldn't remember to send someone to fix the water heater in the apartment he shared with Azazel. Granted, it wasn't the worst accommodation on the campus and he barely paid anything to live there but still, he was getting sick and tired of having to take cold showers just because overpaid idiots could not bother to call a plumber. He had been nice the first two times – well, relatively nice – but this time, they were definitely going to get an earful.

Decisively, Erik walked into the room – too bad it was empty, he would have loved to make a scene in front of a public – and straight toward the counter. He was about to start shouting when...

"Oh, hi Erik! So nice of you to come and distract me from being bored to death!"

Damnit, it was Charles' shift. Erik closed his eyes, cursed under his breath, and mentally insulted himself for having forgotten that his boyfriend had accepted to step in for a friend of his, who'd come down with the flu. Which was embarrassing, because he couldn't really shout at _him_ now, could he?

"Is everything alright?" Charles asked, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah," Erik replied with a sigh, "I'd just forgotten you were working here today."

"I suppose I should be terribly disappointed that you didn't come to see me then," the other teased.

"Sorry about that," Erik winced, "but I must confess, I only came here to complain about our bathroom. Again."

"They still didn't fix the heater?"

"No, and since Azazel has been spending the week in Janos' room, the annoying task of coming here everyday has befallen upon me," Erik concluded on a fatalist tone.

"I'm so sorry," Charles said with a concerned face, "but they didn't tell me anything about what to do in such a case, and I have no idea who I'm supposed to call..."

"Not your fault" the other just shrugged, "I suppose I'll have to come back once more, it's not as if I had more interesting things to do with my life anyway."

To that Charles chuckled a little, before giving his boyfriend a small smile. Then, he took a quick look at the empty room before leaning over the counter to say on a low voice:

"Actually, calling a plumber is out of my reach, but if you really have nothing better to do, I might be able to offer you some... _compensation_ for the inconvenience."

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Erik enquired, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, if you're thinking about money, then no. But if you're thinking about a quickie in a corner, then yes."

"And may I know what on earth possessed you to propose that?"

"I spent the whole day delivering packages and handing over the key of the vacuum cleaner closet to students, who sometimes didn't even bother to say 'hi', and my hot-as-hell boyfriend just walked in, wearing the shirt I gave him for Christmas, which makes him look even more dreamy than usual. Do you really need an explanation?" Charles deadpanned.

"Fair enough,", Erik smiled before jumping over the desk.

Once he was on the other side, Charles stood up from his chair and grabbed him by the collar to kiss him deeply. Erik responded in kind, all the while making his boyfriend take a few steps back until he was pressed against the nearest wall. They kept kissing as Erik slid his knee between the legs of the other, who gasped as they started rutting against each other.

Neither of them bothered to try to take anything off, knowing that, considering the spot they were in, it was probably a bad idea, but they roamed their hands everywhere they could reach. Charles finally threaded his fingers through Erik's hair while Erik placed his own hands on the other's hips to bring him even closer. He mouthed at Charles' neck for a while, leaving a few marks on the line between his jaw and his collarbone, before coming back up to kiss him again. They were both so engrossed with each other – Charles had even hooked a leg over his boyfriend's hips to try and get some leverage – than they didn't notice they were not alone anymore until they heard someone clear their throat rather loudly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the free show bubs," a man sporting prominent sideburns and carrying a toolbox said with a mocking tone, "but I've been told there's some heater fixing needed around, and I'm on a tight schedule here. You wouldn't happen to know where I need to go, would you?"

Slightly mortified, Erik and Charles tried to get some of their composure back, adjusting their clothes and sliding hands through their hair.

"Actually," Erik said with a slightly coarse voice, "the problem's in my room, I can take you there."

"Oh, but I'd hate to interrupt," the guy replied, grinning, "I can make do with a few indications..."

Still a little red, Charles managed to let out an embarrassed laugh, while Erik felt his cheeks warm up a little.

"It's no problem really," he retorted, trying to keep his tone casual, "I was heading there anyway."

"Sure thing bub," the man concluded. "Lead the way then."

Straightening up, Erik met him on the other side of the desk and started to head for the exit. As an afterthought, he turned on his heels and quickly went back to Charles. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, trying not to pay attention to the amused plumber who waited by the door.

He guessed that after what the guy had seen, properly saying goodbye to his boyfriend wouldn't really make any difference.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope this made you laugh a little and that you liked Logan... Have a nice evening and see you tomorrow!


	18. R - Ring

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! I couldn't resist putting Logan and Scott in another drabble, because I ship them on the side and I love their dynamic. :-)

Thanks to fidjet for all of her constructive comments and to Lysen5972, who is as efficient as ever.

 **Universe:** This is the universe of the first X-Men movie but again, Erik didn't try to kidnap Rogue.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **R – Ring**

It was very discreet. The first time he caught a glance of it, Logan thought he might have imagined it, but when he saw it again the next time and the time after that, he had to acknowledge the fact. The Professor was definitely wearing a wedding band on his left hand. Which was weird. It wasn't really that Logan couldn't imagine him married but... Well. Actually, it was totally because he couldn't imagine him married. He had been at the Mansion for only a few days but so far, he hadn't seen anything that could indicate that the telepath was sharing his life with someone.

Intrigued, Logan finally decided to go talk to the person he tended to avoid on a general principle, hoping to get some explanation.

"Hey Scott," he asked one evening, as he caught him in an empty corridor, "you have a minute? I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure," the other answered, slightly frowning. "What is it?"

"Well," Logan slowly began. "I couldn't help but notice... This ring the Professor got, is it because he's married or something?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Scott sighed, as he crossed his arms. "Technically he's not, because it's illegal, but..."

"Since when is it illegal to get married?" the older man interrupted, snorting.

"Because," Cyclops replied, "he wanted to marry another _man_."

"Oh," Logan said, looking a little dumbfounded.

"Yes oh," Scott smugly replied. "Anyway, as I said, he's not technically married, but I know from Hank that he's had this ring for almost forty years, and a few years ago he kind of had a ceremony here to make it more official, so to speak. It was a very private thing."

"Who is it then?" Wolverine asked, trying to get over the fact that Charles Xavier was a homosexual and that it didn't seem to bother Scott – "boy scout" – Summers at all. "Do I know him?"

"Yes you do," the other answered, looking more and more amused by the minute. "But I'm pretty sure you won't like it."

"Try me."

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. It's Erik Lehnsherr," Scott concluded with a smile.

"Who?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it ring any bell if I say you probably know him as Magneto?"

"What?!"

o0o

In his office, not far from where the two mutants were discussing, Charles was grading papers when he heard a loud exclamation in the corridor. Out of habit, he quickly checked if everything was alright. Once he had seen who was in such a heated state and why, he could not repress a smile.

Slightly shaking his head, he rubbed his thumb over his ring, reminiscing. Erik had given it to him a little after Cuba, when he and Raven had come to visit him in the hospital. He had made it himself, with the coin he had carried almost all of his life, the one he had used to kill Shaw. At first, Charles had been slightly grossed out, but then, not finding the words, Erik had taken off his helmet and invited him into his mind to make him understand.

Before it was made into a ring for Charles, the coin had been a terrible symbol of Erik's past sufferings, just as before Charles, Erik had been a lost, terrible man. Now both had been somehow redeemed, thanks to the telepath. Inexplicably moved, Charles hadn't protested when Erik had gently taken his left hand to put the ring on his finger.

It had been thirty-nine years ago, and he had worn it ever since.

* * *

Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment and see you tomorrow!


	19. S - Ski

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! To cheer you up, here is a drabble in tune with the season. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Thanks to fidjet and to Lysen5972 for their tenacity and their goodwill.

 **Universe:** This is set a few years after First Class, in a world where Erik stayed with Charles at the school. (I know I never do it the other way around but I'm a very hardcore #TeamCharles so I guess it makes sense)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **S – Ski**

The beginning of the school year had been strenuous. For an unknown reason, the number of students had almost doubled, and the teachers of the Institute had had troubles trying to keep up with the new rhythm imposed by such a population. Hence, come winter, Charles decided that they all needed holidays and he booked a lodge up in Vermont, for all of those who had no family to go back to for Christmas, to go and have some well-deserved fun in the mountains.

A few weeks later, two dozens of the Mansion's residents were gathering at the bottom of the ski trails, excitedly waiting for the chair lifts. Scott, who for once didn't feel out of place wearing his red-tinged sunglasses, gave a quick look around and remarked with a slightly disappointed tone:

"This is kind of sad though, that the Professor won't be able to join us..."

"What do you mean?" Raven replied, awkwardly turning toward him on her skis.

"Well," Scott explained, "he can't really follow us on the trails, can he?"

"If you think for a second that my brother is gonna miss a chance to ski, you're gravely mistaken," she smiled, her head slightly shaking with silent laughter.

"But," the younger mutant kept on, taken aback, "how can he...? I mean, how does he, with his legs?" he lamely concluded with a vague hand gesture.

"I will have you know," Raven started, matter-of-factly, "that para-alpine skiing, though uncommon, is a very real thing. Charles knew how to ski before he knew how to walk, so he's definitely not gonna stop now. Besides, Erik designed something special for him so he could be more comfortable."

"Why are they not with us then?" Alex asked, coming to the rescue of his little brother, who looked slightly mortified.

"They wanted to be a little alone at the chalet before coming here," Hank answered, getting ready to get on the chair lift. "They will join us for lunch, Charles gave me the name of a mountain top restaurant, we'll meet there."

The others didn't add anything, as they took the lift two by two. After that, they spent the entire morning trying to teach the younger ones how to stay standing on their skis and occasionally trying to win silly races.

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting around a long wooden table, waiting for their lunch, when Raven suddenly indicated the trail that directly faced them.

"Here they are!" she said, casting a pointed look at Scott.

Indeed, two figures could be distinguished, one much smaller than the other. Both were moving quite fast, making hairpin bends, their paths crossing with a surprising regularity, in a rather hypnotic dance. They kept coming closer and closer and soon, the smallest one broke the pattern and went straight toward their group, gaining even more speed before slowing down because of the natural decrease of the slope. Behind him, the tallest figure tried to keep up with him but didn't manage to catch up before the first one arrived at the restaurant.

Not paying attention to the impressed and slightly amazed whispers that could be heard around the table, Raven looked at the pair of skiers. Panting, Erik had just reunited with Charles, who had already taken off his helmet and was grinning madly, cheeks flushed. He had always loved skiing, she fondly thought, as the two men exchanged a quick kiss. And it was definitely not in her brother's nature to let himself be stopped from doing anything by some stupid paralysis.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! :-)


	20. T - Teeth

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Good evening everyone! This drabble is the shortest I've written for this challenge but it was one of the first ideas I've had and I hope it will make you laugh.

Thanks to fidjet and to Lysen5972 for the proof-reading.

 **Universe:** Same as yesterday, Erik stayed with Charles at the Mansion to help him with the school.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **T – Teeth**

Erik was a rather taciturn person. He didn't smile much, or just with a slight quirk of his lips, and laughed even less. Actually, nobody could have said for sure that they had ever heard him laugh. So what happened that night at dinner took everyone by surprise.

It had been a relatively quiet affair, students chatting in-distinctively around the large table of the dining room, until a loud sound startled them all. At the end of the table, next to a Charles Xavier visibly quite proud of himself, Erik Lehnsherr had burst into laughter. Nobody knew what had provoked such an event, but the metal-bender was almost brought to the point of tears before he managed to catch his breath to grin at the telepath. Then, the two men resumed their discussion, and it took them a little while to understand they were the only ones still talking in the room. Turning his head towards the silent students, Erik, subtle as always, just asked:

"What?"

"Oh my God," Raven answered for the others, with an awed one, "Erik your smile is terrifying. How can you have so many teeth?"

"Raven!" Charles exclaimed, slightly shocked by the boldness of his sister's answer.

"She's right Professor," Alex added, looking intently at the metal-bender's mouth, "this can't be natural. Don't tell me it doesn't freak you out as well?"

"Of course not!" the telepath vehemently replied. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Charles," Erik calmly said, "I think they're just pulling one on you. Aren't you?" he enquired with a sickly-sweet tone, looking straight at the younger mutants.

"Yeah sure," Alex answered, swallowing nervously, "nobody's frightened by a smile here."

"That would be totally preposterous," Raven approved, casting a nervous glance towards the upturned corners of her interlocutor's mouth.

"That's good," Charles frowned, not believing for a second what he had just heard but going with it anyway, "because such remarks are extremely rude, not to mention completely unfounded."

"Actually," Erik started with a sly voice, "there might be some truth in your previous statement Raven. Because contrary to eighty percent of the population, I possess four fully formed and very efficient wisdom teeth. Which gives me a rather impressive jaw, I must confess."

And as if to prove his point, to the fright of everybody facing him, he smiled with all his teeth.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow, for a sad drabble I'm afraid...


	21. U - Utopia

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! This is the saddest drabble I've written so far, and I'm kinda sorry it happens so close to Christmas, but I tried to introduce some hope at the end and I hope you'll still like it. :-)

Thanks to fidjet for her great support and to Lysen5972 for her great corrections.

 **Universe:** This happens right after First Class, in the canon universe where Erik left with Raven to form the Brotherhood.

 **Rating:** K+

I'm gonna say enjoy even if it's not really enjoyable... ^^'

* * *

 **U – Utopia**

In an ideal world, Charles wouldn't be alone in a hospital bed.

In an ideal world, he would be at home, surrounded by all the people he loved, with Raven smiling like she always used to, not so long ago.

In such a world, he would have understood how much she struggled with her appearance and ability, and he would have helped her accept herself and be proud of what she really was. Because in his eyes, she always had been beautiful, no matter what, even if he hadn't always succeeded in expressing it to her.

He would also have paid more attention to her conflicted feelings towards him, and tried to make her realise that she was his beloved little sister, the one who had saved him from the loneliest childhood there ever was and more, but that he couldn't give her what she wanted, even if he would have done anything for her. Anything to make her happy.

That way, in an ideal world, Raven wouldn't have left with the man he loved.

In an ideal world, he wouldn't have met Erik in the middle of a war. They would have met in a bar in Oxford – Erik would have made such a good engineer –, or in the sunny country where he had meant to spend some time after obtaining his PhD, or they would have bumped into each other in a supermarket.

Erik wouldn't have lost his parents to a man who would then have made him suffer for years. He would still think mutants were superior to humans – his mother excepted, because he would love her so much – and he and Charles would still fight all the time because of that, but it would not end with saying goodbye in front of warships.

No, they would have stayed together, opening the minds of everyone they would have met, working hand in hand to try and make both their fellow mutants and the humans less scared. Because even Erik would have agreed in saying that the things you fear the most are the ones you don't understand.

In an ideal world, they would never have interfered in a war bigger than them. No child would have had to die for it and Armando would be a brilliant student at the mansion. Erik wouldn't have had to kill anyone on a vengeful and delirious path. Moira wouldn't have felt the need to shoot to protect herself and her kind. Erik wouldn't have had to defend himself against a friend. Charles wouldn't have lost his legs.

In an ideal world, he wouldn't be alone, crippled and crying in a hospital bed.

Unfortunately, there was no such thing as an ideal world.

But, he thought as he resolutely dried his eyes with his fingers, he would be damned if he still didn't try his best to make it a better one.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow for the cheesiest drabble EVER.


	22. V - Vows

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Sorry to update so late, I just came home and I had a lot of things to do! I hope you'll forgive me thanks to the utter cheesiness of this drabble/OS.

Thanks to fidjet (you WILL reach this goal one day) and to Lysen5972 (your corrections save my life).

 **Universe:** This is a modern-AU, where Charles and Erik still have powers. Wether they teach at the Institute or not is up to you. ;-)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **V – Vows**

"Will you marry me?" Erik asked one day, as he put back his toothbrush in its holder.

"What?" Charles replied, talking loudly over the sound of the shower he was taking.

"I said," the metal-bender repeated slowly, "will you marry me?"

"Damnit Erik!" the telepath exclaimed, turning off the water and popping his head out from behind the fogged shower partition. "I wanted to ask you first!"

"I know," the other said smugly, "I sensed the ring you bought two days ago."

"You little cheat," Charles cursed as he transferred himself from the wet shower stool to another dry one. "I would never have used my powers to try and out-run you, even if I could definitely have done so. Because for your information, you've been thinking quite loudly these past few days."

"Too bad for you," Erik smirked, "I don't have the same principles."

The telepath didn't reply but he rolled his eyes and proceeded to dry his hair with a towel. Later, as they laid in their bed, entangled in each other arms, Charles whispered softly.

"In case you're wondering, the answer is yes, by the way."

At that moment, he was sure he felt Erik let out a small, relieved sigh as his heartbeat quickened to a slightly higher pace.

"How could you ever think I'd say no?" he concluded with a kiss, cutting short any possibility of answer.

Not that Erik would have tried, mind you.

o0o

Quite surprisingly, planning the wedding proved less difficult than they had feared. They both wanted a small affair with their friends, since they didn't really have any family left, Raven excepted. They would quickly do the administrative part in Charles hometown before coming back to have a little celebration at the mansion. Erik didn't really hold any Jewish tradition to heart – even if Alex had managed to convince him to include the glass-breaking and the 'Mazel tov' part – and he would have been happy just saying vows in front of the small group.

Which led to their first and only argument.

"For the vows," Charles stated," I want to speak first."

"And why," Erik asked, arching an eyebrow, "pray tell, should it be so?"

"Because Charles comes before Erik in the alphabet."

"And Lehnsherr comes before Xavier."

"Then because _you_ got to propose to me," the telepath persisted.

"Yes, but you bought the ring first, so it's a draw."

They stared at each other for a moment, unyielding, before Erik finally enquired with a soft tone:

"What is the real reason Charles?"

"Because," the other sighed, "I know you and I know how it will go. You like to pretend you're a heartless, cold-blooded man but you're not. I'm sure you're going to say beautiful things, and I _know_ I will cry and then I'll be a mess and I won't be able to tell you _my_ vows. So, I want to go first, that's final."

"Well," Erik smiled, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh, shut up."

Charles jokingly punched his lover's arm, but he couldn't stop smiling either.

o0o

In the end, everything went according to the plan. Not that either of the grooms actually cared, for the most important part of the day still had to come. When they finally all gathered in the veranda, Charles was so anxious his hands were trembling, and he asked himself for the billionth time why he had wanted to go first. It got a little better when his soon-to-be husband took his hands in his, but the telepath's voice was still a little shaky when he started:

"Erik, I know that contrary to appearances, I'm not an easy man to live with. But I'm sure it will work out well because, as everybody knows, you're not easy to live with either. And like my sister said – sorry, I made her proof-read my vows, I had to mention her, I hope you're happy now Raven – you might be the only person in the world able to bear with me everyday. But I swear I will try to make it easier for you, because I cannot think of someone I would rather spend my life with than you. I swear I will only talk about genetics for two hours a day, tops. I swear I will always make tea _and_ coffee in the morning, even if I think that your coffee consumption will kill you one of theses days. I swear I will let you beat me at chess when you're feeling a little down. I swear I will never try to change you, even if I'm right most of the time and if you say absurd things. I swear I will always be there for you, in sickness and in health, whatever you do, whatever you say. I swear that whatever you need, I will provide, but please, refrain from asking for anything between three and five AM, I shall not be held responsible during those times. I swear I will love you every day for the rest of my days and every night for the rest of my life – don't roll your eyes, it's a poetic licence – and I swear I will honour at least a few of these vows, though I can't vouch for the coffee one. Now it's your turn but the public has high expectations, so they better be good."

Erik let out a small laugh and blinked a few times, not completely succeeding in chasing the moisture from his eyes.

"Charles," he said, trying to steady his voice, "you're the most brilliant, the most beautiful, the most extraordinary man I've ever met. And yes, Raven told me how you planned on beginning your vows and this is to make you feel bad about it. Which doesn't contradict the fact that you're the most perfect man I have ever encountered, and that I feel like the luckiest man on earth. I swear to listen to at least ten percent of everything genetic-related you will tell me. I swear I will try to keep my speeches on mutant superiority – we are superior Charles, don't even try to deny it – for moments when we are surrounded by people so I won't ruin the moments we spend alone together. I swear that whatever happens, I will never let my views come between us, and that you will always come first, no matter what. I swear that I won't let anything tear us apart. I swear that I will go easy on you at chess, even if, since you always have the white, I'm already doing you a favour by letting you begin. I swear I will always support you, and that you shall never find yourself in front of unsurmountable stairs, whether they are real or metaphorical. I swear you will never be alone as long as I draw a breath. I swear my love for you shall never fade away, that it will burn brighter each day until I die and above all, I swear I shall always forgive your impious words towards coffee, because one shall always forgive the words of the foolish man. And to have accepted to marry me, Charles, you must be quite foolish."

Erik finished as he had started, looking straight into the eyes of the man he could now call his husband. To both of their surprises, the telepath didn't cry. Although, neither thought the way he half smiled, half laughed, was entirely natural. They didn't hear people erupting into cheer around them as Erik kneeled in front of the wheelchair, and as Charles took his face in his hands to kiss him deeply.

In that moment, their intertwined minds and the bands that slightly vibrated on their ring fingers were as radiant as the sun itself.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and see you tomorrow!


	23. W - Weariness

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Thanks to fidjet and to Lysen5972 for their efficiency.

 **Universe:** This is set in the timeline of the first movie, with old Magneto and Charles.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **W – Weariness**

Magneto was tired. The last few weeks had been exhausting. Everything the Brotherhood had tried, each and every one of their plans had failed miserably. Not only had they been countered by the X-Men, but it was also getting more and more difficult to find an opening to launch their actions.

There was no point in denying it, all they had accomplished recently had been more damaging than beneficial to their cause. Strong and violent statements might have been relevant thirty years ago, when the government was secretly developing weapons to annihilate their kind, but they didn't hold quite the same potency now that egalitarian measures where more and more the norm all over the world. Even if their actions still had a deep impact on the population, reassuring interventions of the X-Men had a lot more influence on those who really mattered, namely the governing authorities.

Nowadays, Charles Xavier was far more respected than Magneto was feared, he himself had to acknowledge the fact. And as much as it pained him to recognise it, he had to admit that what the telepath had once said to him, when they had first met, was not as deluded and as naïve as he had first thought. Now, more than forty years later, he was getting old and peace did not seem as unattainable or undesirable an option as it had been before.

"Erik," a well-known voice said softly, pulling him out of his musings.

"Mystique," he answered, slightly turning to face her.

"You should go and see him," she continued as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" the metal-bender asked, knowing fully well what she referred to.

"Don't play coy with me," she called his bluff, "I know you've not been feeling well lately. And I know that you have not payed my brother a visit for over two months. Something tells me that these two events might be somehow related."

"Don't you think it might rather be related to our recent success to failure ratio?"

"I think both are not incompatible," Mystique shrugged. "In any case, you don't have anything to lose by going there. You'll stay for a few days, you'll be happy; but before long you two will start arguing again because that's how your relationship works. Then, you'll only want one thing, to come back here to your plots, and soon again you'll feel down and you'll need your Charles-fix."

"Oh, really?" Magneto retorted with a small smile.

"It's been like that for decades, why would it be different now?"

"And what if this time I don't come back?" he enquired after a moment of silence, the question sounding more serious than what he had intended.

"Well, after all these years, I guess I'll finally get to be the boss here," she replied with a smirk. "It might not be so bad. Say 'hi' to him for me, will you?" she concluded before leaving the room as discretely as she had come.

Once more alone in the room, Magneto allowed himself a slight chuckle. He then proceeded to get up, wincing when his knees produced a creaking noise. He was definitely getting old, that was for sure.

That night, he went to the mansion, feeling the faint and appeasing presence of Charles in his head before he could even sense the metal of the gate. When he arrived, the telepath was waiting for him on the front porch, the wheels of his chair glimmering in the dim light and a warm smile on his face. As he got out of his car, the metal-bender left Magneto behind, with his signature helmet laid discarded on the backseat, and let himself become Erik once again.

At last, he was home.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


	24. XY- XY

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Apparently, my humour in this drabble is very peculiar. I hope you'll like it anyway. ;-) Besides, for the Advent calendar purpose, I've decided to unite X and Y, conveniently it corresponded to something in genetics... ;-)

Thanks to fidjet and Lysen5972 for their help and support.

 **Universe:** This is set in the same world than Vows, it's a Modern-AU with powers.

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **XY – XY**

Raven was in the middle of dinner preparations, juggling between pasta and tomato sauce on one side and Kurt, her three-months old baby boy, on the other, when she heard her cell phone ring. Quickly looking at the caller ID, she let out a small sigh before picking up.

"Good evening Erik," she started, tone flat, "I hope you have a very good reason for calling at this hour because if I mess up my spaghetti you're definitely gonna feel my wrath."

"Charles is insane," he interlocutor replied seriously.

"You've been married to him for two years and you only realise that now?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"He has spent the entire day in his office, writing who knows what for his new book about mutations and now he's been talking to himself for over an hour."

"I fail to see in what this differs from the usual," Raven said, nonplussed.

"He's been talking to himself in _Latin,_ " Erik said, stressing the last word.

"Oh," she remarked with a surprised tone, "that's new."

"Yes, and that's downright frightening to be honest," Erik stated with a low voice.

"Maybe he's just talking real fast, with a lot of genetic-related terms in the mix that you mistook for Latin words?" she suggested, putting Kurt in his baby chair.

"I doubt it. I've been listening every day to hours of genetics talk, I'm pretty sure that by now, I know more about it than the average college student. And this is not scientific jargon."

"Okay, so we've established that my brother is very peculiar," Raven stated as she fixed the strainer for the pasta, "and that's really amazing news. What I want to know is why you called me exactly?"

"Because you've lived with Charles for a long time," Erik explained, "I needed someone who understood my misery."

"You called me to complain?" she enquired, turning down the heat of the stove.

"No, I called you hoping you would sympathise."

"Yeah so you basically called me to complain," she sighed. "I don't have time for this Erik."

"It's Saturday, you don't have anything else to do."

"I'm just going to consider that this stupid remark is due to the short size of your Y chromosome," Raven groaned, "but please, remind me later to punch you in the face. I wouldn't call having to take care of an infant and of my scientist of a husband, who can get lost in his own house, 'having nothing to do'."

"You do know that the size of the Y chromosome has nothing to do with the intellect right?" Erik retorted, sounding way to much like Charles for a moment.

"Oh, for God's sake Erik!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he quickly answered, not sounding one bit apologetic.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she concluded, "I have a real baby to take care of. Have a nice evening Erik, and kiss my Roman brother for me. Tell him I'll call him later."

"Will do," he agreed, "and give Kurt kisses for us. Good night."

Raven put her phone back on the table and strained the pastas, before she heard the device vibrate twice. Drying her hands on a towel, she quickly checked from whom it was, hoping it was not Hank saying he had forgotten his keys inside. Again.

From Charles (20:43) _I'll have you know that I'm not talking to myself in Latin, I just like to read Cicero to practice my elocution. It's very useful to know how to project your voice during conferences._

From Charles (20:44) _And come on Raven, should I really be the one saying to you that, even for chromosomes, size doesn't matter?_

Fucking telepaths, Raven thought with a roll of her eyes before discarding her phone and coming back to her son who had decided to chew on the wood of his chair. Whatever they said, nobody would convince her that having a small Y chromosome didn't have any consequence on men's maturity.

* * *

Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow for the last drabble! Merry Christmas to you all!


	25. Z - Zygomaticus

**AlphaBetically speaking, Charles came first**

 **Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Here is already the last chapter and I'm offering you this 25th drabble as a Christmas present since Advent calendars usually go only until the 24th... I have been really happy writing this whole story (especially the cutest drabbles) and I hope you took some pleasure in reading it as well. :-)

Many many thanks to fidjet for her advices and indefectible support, and to Lysen5972, without whom this fic would have been ruined by numerous mistakes. Thank you, you're the best.

 **Universe:** This is a College-AU (with or without powers, you can pick whatever you like)

 **Rating:** K+

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Z – Zygomaticus**

Everything about Charles made Erik smile. The way he would try and tame his hair by combing a hand through it. The way his cheeks flushed when he was cold, when he was embarrassed, or when he hurried to not arrive late. The way he would marvel at small and mundane things, that only he kept finding wonderful, like the wind in fallen leaves, strange shapes in coffee foam or slugs in the middle of a path. The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy – Erik quickly made it his life-goal to always see him with sparkling eyes. The way he could get excited about almost anything, especially if it involved his friends, genetics or historical movies. How he looked with his reading glasses on. How he looked in the oversized jumpers he wore to be comfortable. How he looked in general. All in all, Erik was basically smiling every time Charles was around. Which, considering that he was a rather taciturn person, was pretty surprising.

More than that, he could also listen to Charles for hours. Whether he was talking about what he'd done during the day, what he'd read, what he was passionate about or even what the weather was, the sound of his voice was enough to induce in Erik a deep feeling of satisfaction. Which was also surprising considering that he tended to be feed up with a lot of people in less than five minutes. But with Charles, somehow, it was different. And since they'd first met at the chess society, a little over a fortnight ago – which was a very short time considering how it had changed everything in Erik's life –, he had done everything he could to see him as often as possible. Given that Charles was a biology major, and he an engineering one, their paths didn't usually cross much, but they'd made do.

At the moment, they were both sitting in one of the many cafés on campus, and Charles was finishing a funny story about his clumsy lab-partner, Hank, who had once again failed miserably in asking out Raven, Charles' sister. In the end, both were laughing so much, it took them a little while before they could stop and start their conversation again.

"By the way," Charles managed to ask a few minutes later, "are your teeth better?"

"My teeth?" Erik repeated, sightly puzzled.

"Yes," the other explained, "you were massaging your cheeks and jaw quite often the other week, I assumed it was because you had a teeth problem."

"Oh, that, it was nothing. Just a slight ache because I was a little tired, that's all."

"That's good then," Charles smiled while Erik took a sip of his coffee.

There had been no teeth problem whatsoever, Erik thought as Charles started to talk again. But there was no way in hell he would ever tell him, that his cheeks had hurt because he made him smile so much, that his unused zygomaticus muscles had ached for over a week before they accustomed themselves to this new and pleasant exercise.

* * *

I hope you liked it and if you did, don't hesitate to leave a comment, I really love to read them. Have a very nice Christmas day, a very nice New Year's eve and I hope 2017 will bring you everything you want!


End file.
